Chocolates and Fly Cakes
by Royal Detective
Summary: Sequel to :Try Chocolate. Today in Enchacia Valentines Day is celebrated but not everyone is wanting to or can celebrate it. Some have a misunderstanding of the holiday maybe a certain princess will have to teach them!


` _**Sofia the First: Chocolates and Fly Cakes**_

Valentines Day was a special day to show your loved ones you care. Many think it is the romantic holiday of the year. To Cedric, the holiday meant nothing to him. This was one of the days where the man would mope. This holiday only reminded him that he nobody to celebrate it with.

It was another year where Cedric could be his grumpy self as he walked through the village of Dumwitty, he had come into town to get a few groceries for himself and Wormwood. The sorcerer wanted to get the stuff he needed then head back to the castle. He didn't want to spend hours surounded by stuff that reminded him of this dreadful holiday.

As he walking down the market place he saw couples holding hands and giving each other gifts. He saw some men recieve kisses on the cheek to reward them for their gifts. He even saw little children give their mother and father a gift, this only made Cedric roll his eyes. Why was this holiday celebrated in the first place? They had birthdays and Wasillias to give each other gifts. What made thiis holiday so different from the others?

Deciding to get out of town before he became more annoyed he quickly collected his groceries, paid the merchant and strided towards the castle.

Once he was back at the Castle and in his tower Cedric slammed the door and grumbled to himself as he put his groceries away. Wormwwod grumbled at the slammed door then went back to sleep. He wasn't too happy his master had woken him up with his anger. He already knew what had Cedric so upset, he saw it every year.

"Oh Wormy, If I was king of Echancia I would band this gushy holiday." Cedric mumbled as he put his coffee beans away in a cabinet.

The raven had shared in his irratation for the holiday too but wished Cedric would only angry a little quieter. If Cedric was king their would be no such thing as Valentines Day.

As Cedric was about to sit at his desk he saw a plate of fresh fly cakes waiting for him with a white piece of paper. He picked it up and saw that the note was from his parents telling him that the plate of desserts were for him but he had to share with Sofia.

This was no surprise to him, he had remembered his parents' fondness with youngest princess of Enchancia when they had come to visit. Cedric had to bet she was favored their eyes now.

Cedric picked up a cup cake, lend on his desk and slowly ate the pastry. Well, at least there was something good about this day. Peace and quiet was something he would enjoy this year.

Not long after he had finished his treat did a familiar knock reach his ears. He didn't have to guess who that was.

Once he opened the door Sofia walked in with a basket in her hand. "Hi Mr. Cedric, are you busy?"

""No, whas there something you needed?"

Sofia shook her head "I thought I would just come visit you on one of my favorite holidays. Are you enjoying Valenrines day?"

"How can I enjoy such a gushy holiday that makes me so annoyed to no end?" he asked grumbling shutting the door and sitting back in his chair.

This made Sofia's heart sank. Did this mean he wouldn't like her gift to him? She looked to the floor to think of a way to cheer him up but only a question came to mind.

"If there is anything I have to question about such a holiday I would ask why do we we even have it? I mean poeple have Wasillias and birthdays to give a person something and of course couples have aniversarries to celebrate how long they've been with each other. There's no differece with the other holidays we have"

"Must you wake me from my nap!" Wormwood squawked angerly then flew into Cedric's room for peace and quiet since he wouldn't get it in the Workshop with his master angerly ranting.

After the two humans watched the raven fly off into a seperate room Sofia looked at the sorcerer.

"Mr. Cedric, it's true there may not be any difference Valentines has with the other holidays but there is one important thing they al have in common."

"What's that?" he asked as he laid against his desk with crossed arms and angry expressionon his his face.

Sofia sat her basket down and walked to to him with the familar caring expression on her face. "They all let poeple show that they care for each other. If we didn't have such holidays poeple wouldn't be able to show that they love each other."

"Poeple need a holiday to show that they care?" He asked. Now he thought the holidays were silly.

"Well, we can show love anytime Mr. Cedric. It doesn't have to be a holiday to express how we feel."

"Then, what's the point of having holidays!" Cedric exclaimed throwing his arms in the air making Sofia laugh. She was glad she was making him happy again.

"The reason we hoildays is to show extra love towards each other and that includes couples, family and friends. Do you understand now Mr. Cedric?"

"I guess so." Cedric said rolling his eyes. "So, what's in the basket?" he asked sitting up. He had forgotten she had brought that in.

"I hid your Valentines day present in the basket." she said as she walked back to the object and picked it up. "I already gave mom, dad, Amber, James and Baileywick their Valentine gifts."

"Oh, so I'm last on your list huh?" Cedric asked having a smirk appear on his face. "Why am I always the last one you give a present to?"

"Have you ever heard of the expressin best for last Mr. Cedric?"

"Your present to me must be your favorite."

"No Mr. Cedric, I saved you for last because your my favorite person to to visit."

"I must be really special." Cedric stated having his smirk turn into a grin.

"Everyone's special in there own way Mr. Cedric."A smile came to her face as she put the the basket in his hands. She was glad Cedric was acting like his silly self again, she hated seeing him so upset ealier.

"Oh goodie, you gave me a basket."

"Just open it Mr. Cedric." she giggled.

Cedric lifted the lid of the basket and pulled out a a heart-shaped box of chocolates with his name on it.

"I remembered how you liked eating the chocolates I made ealier so I made a new batch for you to enjoy."

"If I remembered correctly you were trying to save me from breaking a kid's law. I guess I should thank you for saving me from kid jail and the gift."

"You're welcome, I better get ready for our lesson for the day." she said as she went to the desk to get her wand but Cedric stopped her.

"Actually, there is no lesson today."

"Why not?" she asked becoming shocked at this news.

"Because, if I gave you your lesson today I wouldn't be able to give you my Valentines day gift." he said as he handed her basket back.

This made Sofia curious. What was her mentor going to giver her? She didn't excpect him to give her anything since he just learned what Valentines Day really meant now.

Once he turned from his desk he handed her a fly cake. "That's from my parents. They told me to share my fly cakes with you and as for my gift to you and my parent's, your coming with me to visit them."

"Really Mr. Cedric?" she asked becoming excited.

"Yes, my parent's would love to see my suprise and that happens to be a visit from their favorite princess."

 _ **A/N:**_ _Well, there's my first valentines story. Please Review!_


End file.
